Why You Almost Never Trust Random People At Anime
by mgirl63
Summary: I just had to write it or it would haunt me forever. A girl gets sent from our time to our favorite Victorian England.Rated K  ratng could change depending on later chapters. No slashs, comment  please  even if its I WANT A PICKLE! Sebastian x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is kinda new to me but I had an idea and it wouldn't go away until I wrote this. Hopefully it isn't full crap like I thought it would be.**

Chapter 1:

"You know Fate you are the best friend ever!" That's my best friend Carlie. She get's hyped up when it comes to anime, manga, ect. Right now she just dragged me to a anime convention which is supposed to 'teach' me in the ways of anime loving. "You know Carlie, I'm just here because Alex and his friends are next door at the totally not freakish laser-tag arena." Not even looking back or acknowledging that I had spoken a word goes off saying: "Oh my gosh it's the new anime Black Butler!"

Then she ditched me, sighing I raced after. "You know you could at least point to where you're going, that way I have some way of making myself not look like some spaz who just happens to have springy feet." I called after her. Suddenly she stopped in front of a giant stand holding merchandise for something called Kuroshitsuji. "I thought you said it was Black Butler, am I missing something." I give her a no comprende here look. "Black Butler is just the English name and the one easier to remember." She says. Sighing I say to her "Well why didn't they just go with Kurokitpluji or whatever it was the other just sounds racist." I roll my eyes to just go with how stupid it all sounded (maybe that will give her reason). "1. it's Kuroshitsuji, 2. Because Black Butler isn't racist it is awesome, wanna know what it's about?" I can't even get out a simple no before she starts going on and on about how it's some boy who sells his soul to demon and all that (seriously what lonely person came up with such a demented plot?).

I'm pretty sure she could have gone on for like an hour long lecture, but I wanted to get this exhibition over before Alex and his friends finished with laser tag. So… I made a slight hint she needed to stop: "I get, I get it's an amazing mankind needs to embrace it, just buy what you want here and you can tell me later, I need a latte." Okay maybe not as small as I thought (can you blame me). While we continued on she stared talking about the characters, one in particular Sebastian Michaelis (you could have thought he was her whole world) it was Sebastian this, Sebastian that, she would not shut up! _She's talking up a storm so I will go back and buy her all the stuff._ I mean really you'd think she'd remember to bring her own money to a convention that is like the reason of her whole existence. "You know if you'll stop talking about this for like an hour I'll go buy you all that Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji stuff you want." She immediately grabbed my hand and like (what's that weird fast super hero called?) some crazy fast super hero we were there in like 2 seconds.

"Yo, Fate, Carlie what up?" I turned to see who called my name lo and behold Alex running are way seeing me at some weird anime convention (guess I could have guessed he'd see us since Carlie decided her hair should be green, crazy I know and me with my red hair striped with a bunch of blues and purple). Thinking fast on my feet I grab the nearest book and bury my face into it. I peek over the book to see him a couple steps in front of us. "Eeeeep!" I whimper before burying my head again. "Hey Carls, where's Fate I thought I saw her?" I could just picture his face nice orange hair, sweet, sweet blue eyes (aaah so dreamy). "Oh she's around here somewhere you know she is just soooooooo into anime." I hear Carlie reply. _Great I could just kick her_. I scream in my head. "Well see you around tell Carlie!"I hear his footsteps fade off. Carlie grunts the coast is clear. I lower the book. "You know she's just so into anime, what was that!" I yell. Her eyes stare at the book I'm holding sometimes I think I'm chopped liver. "It's a Black Butler manga!" She exclaims. I look at the cover, on it there was a guy who looked like he wasn't more than a couple years older than us (were seventeen I'm turning eighteen in October). "Hey he's kinda cute." I report obviously impressed (Japanese know hansom). "That's Sebastian!" Carlie reports happily.

"Excuse me may I please have my book back?" A black haired girl with bright blue eyes looks at me expectantly. I totally forgot I randomly grabbed this from somewhere (didn't think I just grabbed it from some girls hands). "Oh, whoops here sorry." I give here back the book with an apologetic look. "You know if you like this a lot I can help you meet this guy." She gives us a polite smile but it seemed like she was talking more to me than to Carlie. "You mean you can get us to meet the guy who plays Sebastian in the anime!" Carlie exclaimed. The girl smiled her shoulder length hair swishing to the side. "I'm sorry but this can only apply to your friend there, Fate." Wait holy crap how'd she know my name? "Oh." She looked crushed not even caring that this girl somehow knew my name. Suddenly she smiled. "Do it Fate, bring me back an autograph!" "Wait!" I exclaim. "I don't even know her and then somehow she knows my name, she could at least tell me how she knows it and her name!" The girl's smile grows (this time though it takes a turn onto the creepy scale). "I know your name because that boy yelled then so did your friend, *haha* sorry I didn't tell you my name I am Angela, so do we have a deal?" Carlie gives me a pleading look (honestly she would trust Jack the Ripper if he said he wasn't going to kill her). "Well I guess, but…" Just then everything went black; the last thing I remember is Angela coming to me her arm up as if to strike me and Carlie screaming her head off.

**Well was it any good? Please send me comments even if it's "Dude this sucke!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part sorry it took awhile I wanted to make sure I had this part at least the first sentence thought out. Oh, forgot to mention this I only own the idea of this fan fiction and Fate, Carlie, and any other names you hear that don't sound like you've ever heard them before. Oh and any spots where someone's talking and this pops in (words, words, words,) that's just Fate's thoughts while there talking. Just barely realized this, this is a different Angela than the one you already know it was just the first name to come to mind.**

Chapter 2:

I opened my eyes some hours later in an alleyway, my head pounded like I had hit my head against a brick wall constantly. I sat up straight against a wall, I checked all over. _Oh thank god!_ There in my pocket I still had my money, my phone, and my precious iPod I was going to use if Carlie said too much about anime.

I looked around surveying the area no sign of Carlie or that girl Angela. Another thought came to mind about who would play some stupid trick like this on me. "Tallie come out, I know it's you playing this crappy trick!" Tallie is this slut, who just happened to hate me so much her goal is to make my life a living hell. "My, my you're quick to judge." A voice that sounded like some English-women with a devil/angel complex. "W-who's there?" I squeak out, I was going to make it sound like this was no big deal, but (failure) I couldn't get it right… "Why don't you recognize me at all?" The voice says, then a figure emerges from the shadows, she sighs then continues. "I guess you wouldn't, without that ridiculous accent you Americans have." It suddenly hit me. "Angela?" She laughed. "Are all Americans this slow?" Ok she was getting on my nerves. "Excuse me but, where are we?" She laughed harder. "Boy I didn't know they were blind, where do you think we are? I said I would help you meet Sebastian." It hit me (again). "Wait how's that possible? I thought that you were taking me to see the actor who plays him not him, him. How's this even possible? Isn't he just some anime dude?" The questions came blathering out. Angela looked like she was going to explode (am I really that funny, god she needs a life).

After her laughing fit she was able to calm down and talk some more. "We have some time why don't I tell about what this is all about." I gave her a look hoping it looked like get on with it you bitch. "Well then here we go… let's start from where I come in that way you get it a little more, I'm a Shinigami and-" "Wait you're a what?" I break in. She sighs heavily. "A Shinigami, you would be better to know them as the Grim Reaper or Death Gods. (**She's high she has to be**). Going on from that Shinigami can check any records of living being and since yours was increasing trouble for us we decided to look into it. (**Oh yeah, this just makes so much sense).** Here' were you come in. In a year or two you date that boy uh… Alex! (**score one for me, whoo hoo**!) Then after about four or so years you break up (_Why you cruel, cruel world?),_ you're so heartbroken you turn to religious matters of things (**wow the world must have ended the next day),** this ends in you believing in demons and us believing we brought all evil to the world so you sought to hunt us down." You know I can just picture this I could start of my own show take that Ghostbusters, there's a new sheriff in town! "Anyway." She went on trying to get me to reality (**good luck if you can do that then how it is you aren't an angel of miracles instead of a grim reaper**?). "You've were to successful in your line of work and to powerful by the time we took notice that we couldn't take you down. So we went with plan B; bring you here where you could live out your life and not just about annihilate all Shinigami and demons on this planet." Seeing that she was done I launched into famous questions (the teacher just _**adore**_ me *haha*). "So what time _is_ this exactly I never really watched Black Butler?" This time without laughing her head off she smiled and answered my question like an adult."Why, 1889." I stumbled back, Oh god, tell me she's kidding! "What about my life back there don't I get a fair choice and stress it on the fair?" I yelled. "What about my family, I can't just walk up and leave them! And that brand new car I bought (**it was such a beautiful black convertible bug with roses nicely placed with thorns all around**) six months ago? And Carlie I don't want to leave her!" I was ready to burst into tears (most was for the bug do you know what it's like to slave over a crummy job for about two years just to get the car of your dreams?). "Calm down." She gave me the most sympathetic look she could (looked like she was enjoying my pain). "It's all been planned out, we had our most skilled with err… unusual appliances fix up a little long distance channel for you." I gave her a look like what the heck are you going on about?. "I mean that you can text that dear friend of yours but if she gives any special secrets of this time away you lose privileges." (**This is messed up, but if I get to stay in touch with Carlie hey I can endure).** I glared at her while I spoke. "This sounds a little sci-fi for 1880's grim reapers." "No think it more as supernatural it'll make more sense." She shot me a big sister smile.

While I continued glaring the sound of horses trotting toward us caught my attention. "There here…" Angela murmured. Angela stepped in front of the carriage (guess they didn't have the don't run in front of cars rule yet). "Why Angela, what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" A masculine, British voice called out, you could hear the contempt oozing out his voice. Angela just shot him an innocent smile. "Don't worry I'm not her for the boy, instead by order of some of the top Shinigami we would like you, mostly Ciel to help a friend of ours." She said friend as though I were vermin. "And who would that be?" I heard a boy's voice say; yes he too was English (what is with all these English? Don't tell me I have to live in England, god I'm screwed!). Angela beckoned me forward. I stepped out into the light to see a young boy with blue-ish hair and a small eye patch (so cute he looked like he was trying to be a noble pirate dude, dang why didn't they cast him in Pirates of the Caribbean?), next to him was that dude from the cover of that manga, yeah he was hot but already I could tell we wouldn't get a long… "And who might you be?" Sebastian asked.

**Good? I hope sorry if you got confused along the way just ask me about and I'll give you a more straight forward answer, I also hope I didn't make anyone too mary-sue-ish or oc-ish. Again Review tell me how it was and good night! (I'm spending a lot of my night doing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's the next chapter! No big thing about this just hope it's good.**

Chapter3:

"This is Fate Campbell." Angela said pushing me forward like some little kid. I sighed and held my hand out. "What up?" Neither made any moves to shake my hand (**Rude!**), so I slid my hand back to my side. Ciel spoke up. "Sebastian, I think it's time we get back to the mansion (**Yay! I always wanted to live in one!**)." Sebastian kneeled down (who does that?) and said "Yes, my lord." He then headed to the door of the carriage; Ciel stepped inside beckoning me to follow. Before I was going to go there, I had some things to talk with Angela about. I turned Angela gave me a what is it now? Look. "A couple things, 1. I'm gonna need a bunch of purple and blue hair dye to last me (**I was planning for my hair to stay this colour**), 2. I won't have to war corsets or any of those thing they wear here right, 3. Can you set this up so that when my sis, Riley gets a phone I can text her (my parents won't let us get phones till were 13, that's a month away for her, were both October b-days), and 4. I want to know how I will keep my iPod and phone charged (I'm proud of my phone it's a droid)?" Angela rolled her eyes. "Here's your answers, first answer yes, but I expect a monthly payment of40 pounds, second answer yes, we will let you mess with the outside part of the outfit (**I'm so making it Goth, might as well get a new look**), third answer if that's really what you want then yes, last answer their solar powered (**Global warming effecting this time too?**). Trying to look as nonchalant as possible (you try that I was freaking happy at this little outcome) I stepped in the carriage.

It was a long ride first I asked Ciel why he went into town. "To buy a new cane, sense Finian , our gardener broke my last one (**Oh my god he has a can that's so cute!**)." After that Ciel put his attention on the road kinda telling me we were done talking (already made the boss mad). After that I started texting Carlie. Here's our conversation:

_Me: Carlie, yo, ya there?_

_Carlie: Fate, omg what happened to you?_

_Me: Believe it or not I met Sebastian! Probably not the one you think._

_Carlie: Wait so you met the real one?_

_Me: Wait how'd you guess?_

_Carlie: You kiddin' so many fanfiction are like that; I was hoping this might happen to me._

_Me: Rather you than me._

_Carlie: Of course, if you got sucked in to any I thought it would be Gundam Seed Destiny._

_Me: Wait, why?_

_Carlie: There's a girl in it named Meer Campbell, I sorta thought you would find a long lost sister, I even wrote a whole fanfiction about it on ._

_Me: You so need another hobby._

_Carlie: But you read fanfictions!_

_Me: Yes but those are either parodies of Twilight, or on actual good things like I dunno, oh Glee!_

_Carlie: So cruel…_

_Me: And why aren't you wondering how I'm talking to you?_

_Carlie: I got a text earlier saying kinda what you just said earlier. Now I wanna hear the detes._

I tell her the weird stuff that just went on.

_Carlie: Told ya he wouldn't be good for ya._

_Me: He's so cute though._

_Carlie: Oh, anyway wanna talk to Riley?_

_Me: You told her what's going on._

_Carlie: She's twelve, she's exactly like you and at that age you would of believed this no doubt._

_Me: True…_

_Riley (on Carlie's cell): Hi sis, while you're there get me picks of the two guys I want to see._

I quickly took a pic. of Ciel.

_Riley: He's kinda cute, which ones this?_

_Me: Ciel. He looks like an extra from Pirates of the Caribbean._

_Carlie: You're kinda right, well gtg gotta make up excuse why you aren't home._

_Riley: Bye sis._

They got off just in time. I looked up right out the window was this like really freakin' awesome mansion. Ciel muttered something that sound kinda like; "Welcome to Phantomhive manor".

**That pretty good? Well tell me if it isn't kay? And fin. For today.**


End file.
